


Murmurs

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire





	Murmurs

He's not sure exactly when he realised that he cared about John more than he should. He's not sure when it turned from tolerance into something more.

In the beginning all he'd felt towards John Sheppard was jealousy. Jealousy that this cocky flyboy who had never even heard of the Stargate, never mind given up a good portion of his life to it, had the ATA gene, had something that Rodney so desperately wanted.

And he got it when Carson slid a needle under Rodney's skin and he realised exactly what John had to cope with. Being the one who needed to be in three places at once, because you're the only one the city will listen to. Being the one who was at the beck and call of people because you needed to touch something _right now_.

But it wasn't just that. It wasn't the fact that you could speak to the city. It was the fact that the city spoke back. Whispered murmurs in the back of your mind.

When he'd first heard it John looked at him, looked at him with understanding and took Rodney's hand in his. And with Sheppard's fingers running over his, the murmurs stopped.


End file.
